The Devil Inside
by freeflowing
Summary: My take on season 2. When a message from one of the Endless rattles Lucifer Morningstar's cage, he tries to get to the bottom of everything that has happened. In his journey, he meets the one woman who could be his salvation or his damnation.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Inside**

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

A/N: This is my take on the rest of the season. There will be some new characters. There will also be some character progression as well especially with the shows' regular characters. I love both the comic and this show. It is surprisingly charming. Hopefully I can do it justice. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Prologue to Evil**

Los Angeles. There is always something magical about this place but at night, evil comes out and play. Tourists with nothing to do but linger on bars and clubs, losing themselves for just a little taste of the LA nightlife. Lost souls giving into temptations. This was the Los Angeles he knows. The city where people go to change only to sell there souls to the devil. Well, used to.

Weeks after he plunged Azreal's sword into his brother's heart, erasing his existence, Lucifer stands on the top of the Griffith Observatory with his lit cigarette in one hand and a bottle of bourbon on the other. It was a quiet night. No one was around. Except for the faint sounds of sirens and cars from afar, he was all alone. Or so he thought.

A slight chill grazed the back of his neck.

"Thought you'd show up." Lucifer said as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

A woman in black tank top, jeans and doc martens came out of the shadows. Her hair wild and as black as night. Her skin pale except for the heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Her Anhk necklace sways as she walked towards the Prince of Darkness.

She sighed. He turned to face her.

"Did he tell you to come?" Lucifer asked.

"Not really. You know he has no say on what I do." She answered. Her voice made the air a little bit colder.

Lucifer takes a sip off his bourbon. "You came for this?"

He tosses her the sword of Azreal. She catches it effortlessly.

"Thanks. Azreal's been looking for this." She smiled but it quickly faded when she saw his face.

"It's not your fault." She assured him. He cocked is eyebrow at her.

"Maybe a little." She continued.

"Why are you here? Can't Azreal get her sword herself. I would like to have a few words with the angel of Death." Lucifer said rather menacingly.

"It is not her fault. Uriel has always been...well, you know. Eager to please your father. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He should have left it alone." She replied.

Lucifer slightly smiled. He flicks his cigarette and takes a swig of his bourbon.

"Luci..."

"Don't. It won't change things. I still killed him. If he hated me then, well..."

She sighed. "He will forgive you."

"You don't know him like I do. I messed everything up. I mean, I can't even send my mother back to hell. Uriel is right. If mother has her way, she will destroy my father." He replied.

"I thought you hated him."

"He's a selfish prick but he did not deserve to lose a son." Lucifer takes another drink.

She cocks her head to side.

"Don't." Lucifer warned.

She stared at him, not saying anything. This gets his blood boiling. He knew what she was thinking. His eyes glowed red and smashed the bottle of bourbon. He walked towards her and the stare at each other.

Lucifer takes a deep breath and composed himself. He straightened up his suit.

"So, Death of the Endless comes to Los Angeles. There's a sitcom in there somewhere. Do not tell me that you broke through your veil just for a sword." He muses as he lights another cigarette.

Death sighed. He was right. She did not come to him because of a sword. It was something even more important.

"Ever wonder how your mother got out of hell?" She asked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "She probably saw an opening when Amenediel was down and out. You know that woman can be very crafty."

"You give her too much credit." Death smiled. "But no, she's not that capable of escaping hell all by herself...and she was not alone."

Lucifer frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I had someone do a sweep after she escaped. Two other demons escaped with her. Now those two demons are dead." She answered.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm here with a warning. Be wary of her intentions. And watch out, you cannot escape Hell without some very powerful help. The chains were broken. Someone put a lot of thought onto this. This could go either way. Either you finally rise up and own up to who you are..."

"Or?" Lucifer asked.

"Or fall even further and lose everything. Remember, the devil can be tempted too." Death gives Lucifer a quick peck in the cheek and disappears.

Lucifer felt chills all over his body.

"Well...Thank you for the cryptic message." He whispered to himself. Lucifer looked out at the horizon. He did not notice that the sun was starting to rise. A new day. A new enemy. He smiled.

"This will get very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

 **Chapter 2: The Doctor Will See You Now**

A month and a half has passed since Death's warning. All has been well...for the most part. Lucifer's psychiatrist, Dr. Linda Martin, has gone past of being scared to finally accepting her part in his life. Scary it might seem that her patient is the actual King of Hell, she has learned a lot from him. Even though he is still actively avoiding talking about his feelings.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Lucifer! You cannot play with your phone when we are in session." Linda exasperated.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned his phone off like a petulant child.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Lucifer shrugged.

She sighs again. She looked up the ceiling as if calling for some divine intervention.

"He's not going to answer, you know. Or if he does, it will be in riddles that no one can seem to solve." He answered rather annoyingly.

"The apple does not far from the tree then...no pun intended." She smiled.

He stares at her for a moment.

"Fine." He exhales. "It's been 4 months since Death came to visit and leave a very cryptic message..."

"That you mother had some powerful help in escaping hell." The good doctor injected.

"Yes. But that's not what has been bothering me. I know Mum had help and it's only a matter of time before I catch the demon or deity who did it." Lucifer said.

"So what is bothering you?" Linda asked.

Lucifer stares at her again. Lost in thought.

"Lucifer?" Linda called out.

He snaps back into reality. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Now tell me what is bothering you?" She asked again in a reassuring voice.

Lucifer takes a deep breath, "That the Devil can be tempted."

"And you can't get tempted?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I draw out people's desires. I tempt them with their deepest darkest secrets. What they want to do with it is up to them. You know, will power and all that." He answered.

"And you're scared that someone might do that to you?"

"I am." He finally admitted.

"But why are you afraid? Surely you always act on your desires." She pointed out.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because the last time I acted out my true desires, I was thrown out of heaven. The last time I acted out my true desires, the bloody rebellion happened. The last time I acted out my desires, I was vilified for eternity. Don't you see? I am evil. I am a monster. Everywhere I go...everyone I care about gets hurt because of me. If this demon or whoever it is that's coming is going to tempt me into my deepest desires, it won't be good for anyone of you."

Dr. Martin paused. She thought about the repercussions of having Lucifer act out his deepest desires. In her mind, he is right. He is after all the King of Hell. His power is to draw out other people's wants, their fantasies. But what will happen if the roles were reversed. What if someone could actually tempt the Devil to do what he really wants to do. What will happen to humanity then?

She shakes her head, erases the frightening thought. She had seen the goodness in Lucifer even though he cannot see it himself. He is trying so hard to redeem himself but after what happened to Uriel, she knows that he still cannot forgive himself.

"You are not that person anymore, Lucifer. You came here to change. To re-invent yourself. Maybe it is time to accept the changes that are happening. Maybe your desires have changed as well." She replied.

"Wow. That is your great advice? Take a bloody leap and see where it goes?" Lucifer sarcastically said.

"Well then tell me...what are you planning on doing about Death's message?" She asked.

Lucifer got up and fixed his suit. He turns his phone on to find several missed calls from Detective Decker. This puts a smile on his face.

"Lucifer?"

"Sorry Doctor. Duty calls." He hurriedly said as he walks out of the door.

"You are still in DENIAL!" The good doctor shouted.

"Still a river in Egypt!" He shouted back.

A/N: I was a little bit iffy about this chapter but I think it will work well with where I am going with this fan fiction. Honestly, I know what the end game for this story is but the journey is still riddled with uncertainty. I am introducing a new character by the next chapter that will create a huge impact. Also, I have not yet decided on whether Lucifer and Chloe will be together or not. I want to shake things up a bit. I will also be injecting some Endless family in there as well. Not all, just key players. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

 **Chapter 3: The Cosmic Joke**

LAPD Precinct. Day.

"Detective, maybe next time you drag me into one of your crime scenes make sure it's Italian leather friendly." Lucifer complained as he tries to wipe off mud on the precinct floor.

"No one told you to wear that to a crime scene." Chloe said as she pointed out his whole outfit.

"I like it." Ella commented. "I like men who wears suits."

Lucifer beamed as he looked at the forensic scientist. "Thank you. Finally a woman with good taste."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I think you're nuts for wearing that going into a crime scene after it rained so freakin' hard last night. I mean, seriously I thought we'll be going full on Noah's ark." Ella continued.

"Please, it wasn't even 2 inches of rain. Noah just likes to exaggerate." He puffed.

"Ok." Ella looked at him like she could not believe he said that before she walked away with the evidence she collected from the scene.

Lucifer shrugged and looked around for the detective and sees her talking to Dan. He approached the two former couple.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"It's really none of your business." Dan replied.

"Well, hello to you too, Douche." Lucifer answered back.

"It seems that we've stepped into FBI territory." Chloe informed the King of Hell.

Dan sighed. He could not believe that Chloe would just say something confidential to a civilian consultant. Although, they have closed so many cases together but it always seems that Chloe goes above and beyond when it comes to Lucifer. And even though they have finalized their divorce, it still bugs him.

"FBI...oooh, lovely." Lucifer smiled giddily.

"No, not lovely. They will take over this case. Listen, you have to be on your best behaviour, Lucifer. Do not go off script. We need to do this by the book." Chloe .

Just then, two FBI agents walk in the precinct and straight into the Lieutenant's office.

"This is not good." Chloe sighed.

"I thought you would be happy Detective. If they take this case, you'd have more free time. Maybe you can, oh I don't know...have another girl's night out?" Lucifer suggested.

Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust. The last time she had a girl's night out, she agreed on having Maze as her roommate thus now having to explain to her eight year old daughter some of Maze's "toys" that are sometimes just lying around the sofa. But she cannot deny that having FBI step in would be a relief especially for this case. There was just something about it that does not sit very well with her. She could not shake the feeling that she has seen this before.

"Oh no." Dan whispered. Chloe and Lucifer looked at her ex. His face was pale and his eyes wide.

They both looked at the direction where Dan was looking. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and smiled in approval. Chloe, however, looked like she has seen a ghost.

Walking towards them was another FBI agent but unlike the two that went in the Lieutenant's office, she looked more like a model than an agent.

"Well, hel-lo." Lucifer purred.

The female agent noticed the three looking at her. She smirked and walked towards the them.

"Wow. Dan and Chloe. After all this time, you guys are still together?" She asked.

A playful smirk appeared on the Devil's face. He could not wait to see the two homicide detectives squirm.

"Um.." Chloe cleared her throat. "We're not...um..actually..."

"Yeah...We..um..." Dam stammered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "What the detectives are trying to say it that they are no longer together. The big D-word, I'm afraid."

"Oh." The agent mused.

"I'm Lucifer, by the way. Lucifer Morningstar."

"Ah. The civilian consultant that follows Detective Decker around like a lost puppy?" She surmised.

Dan and Chloe tried to hide their laugh.

"Well, If you want, I could follow you around like a lost doggie too." Lucifer devilishly suggested as he leans in a little closer to the agent.

"Ugh." Chloe uttered in disgust.

"What is the matter with you?" Dan frowned.

"Oh please. I have heard worst lines than that, Dan. I do remember all the lines you've tossed my way." The agent teased.

"Oooh, really. So this douche dom of yours did not happen overnight then?" Lucifer smirked.

Dan's face turned red. "Shut up."

"So, um, you're here for the case?" Chloe asked.

The agent looked at the detective. Lucifer could see that there was something there, deeper than professional jealousy and he finds in very interesting.

"Um, yeah. I got assigned to this case just this morning. I'm supposed to meet up with the two lead agents." She replied.

"Oh, they're in my lieutenant's office. It may take awhile..." Chloe trailed.

Just then, one of the lead agent came out and motioned to the female agent to go in the room.

"Looks like she's invited to the party." Lucifer whispered to the detective.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. Hope we can all work together in this case." She smiled.

"Oh and Mr. Morningstar." She called out.

Lucifer turned to her, "Hmm?"

"I am the party." She winked as she goes in the office.

The Prince of Darkness smiled. "Well, be still my beating heart. Who is that woman?"

"She is Dan's ex-girlfriend." Chloe replied.

"Wait...what?" Lucifer looked surprised. "Surely you're kidding me."

"Nope. She and Dan dated for awhile." Chloe confirmed.

"Well, there must be something wrong with her. I mean, look at her and look at your ex." Lucifer chuckled.

Chloe just stared at him, annoyed.

"Come on then, what happened?" He asked looking genuinely intrigued.

Chloe's face turned red and dared not to face Lucifer.

"Oh...Oh! Did you steal Dan from her!?" Lucifer exclaimed. He was so surprised by the revelation that he did not realize that he basically shouted it for the whole precinct to hear. Dan included.

"I...I didn't. Look it's complicated and can you please keep your voice down." Chloe pleaded. She gathered her flies and hurriedly walked towards the lab.

"Well, can you at least tell me her name?" He asked.

Chloe stopped and laughed for a bit as a thought just crossed her mind.

"What? She has a funny name. I mean, I guess if you look like her you have to have a funny name just to balance out the karma in the universe. Come on, what is it? Tabitha...Cupcake...Muffin?" He giddily asked.

"No..she's not a hooker!" Chloe defended. "It's just funny that you and her finally met. It's like this cosmic joke really."

"Well what is it then?" He asked again.

"Eve."

"Ah."

A/N: Well, there you go. A new character that will definitely throw a wrench on the Lucifer - Chloe dynamic. I am not even sure if I did "Eve" justice in describing how she looks but I'll give out a few details as the story progresses. Side note though, I will not be dwelling much on the police procedural aspect of this show. A little police discussion here and there maybe. I don't want the crime part to take precedence over the actual story. Thanks for reviewing this chapter. More to come. X


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

 **Chapter 4: Eve**

Los Angeles. Night.

FBI Agent Evelyn L. Alberts just got home after a long day of briefings. She removes her blazer and checked her gun to make sure the safety was on. She then takes her badge and gun and stores it in a lock box.

She goes in her kitchen to look at what she can have for dinner. There was nothing but a couple of bottled water and an apple. She smirked and grabs the apple.

The day was a very tiring and for a minute there a little bit awkward. Seeing her ex again after so many years brought back so many memories. Most of the were not as happy as she would've liked. They were always busy with their careers and when they were not busy with work, they were always on each other's throat. But even though they would fight, there were still some really good moments.

She fondly remembered when they would take spontaneous road trips. Checking in hotels for a night just to relax, unwind and have wild sex. Although after awhile, the trips got shorter, the sex got tamer to almost non existent.

But even with all of that, she loved him, or thought she did. He broke her heart when he cheated on her with someone she once called her best friend. For years she tried to immerse herself with work and it seemed that she has not stopped since then.

Eve sighed. She takes a bite off her apple and stared at it.

"Lucifer Morningstar." She whispered.

There was something about him. Something she couldn't really put her finger in. The feeling she got, the electricity that coursed through her entire body when he was near her. It was something of a carnal fascination but more. It was something she had never experienced before. Not even with Dan.

She grabbed her bag and takes out a file folder with Lucifer's name on it and started to read his evaluations and cases that he helped on. She is determined to get into the bottom of who Lucifer is.

Penthouse above LUX.

Lucifer just finished showering off the day. He was happy that he did not smell like mud and death anymore. He puts on his black silk robe and proceeded to pour himself a drink.

He sees the apple on top of the fruit basket. A smiled creeped on his face.

"Eve." He muttered in fascination.

He has seen and slept with a number of women who are tall and gorgeous but he had never really felt anything like how the FBI agent made him feel today. For the first time, he was the one looking at a woman with carnal fascination.

Thoughts flashed through his mind of all the things he would want to do with Eve as if it were a memory. His heart raced and could still feel the electricity in his entire body when she was near him. Not even the Detective made him feel like that.

He takes a deep breath as the elevator's ding interrupted his thoughts.

Mazikeen entered.

"Maze." He greeted.

Maze poured herself a drink and looked at the King of Hell.

"What?" He asked rather annoyingly.

"Did I interrupt?" She asked.

"What?" He asked again.

"You looked flushed. I assume you were doing something...y'know..." She shrugged.

Lucifer scoffed. "Well, did you get it?"

His most loyal demon handed him the FBI personnel file of Eve. Lucifer gladly accepted and began to read it.

"We have more important things to do than chase another conquest." Maze reminded him.

"I am not chasing her. I just want to know more about her. You know what they say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer." Lucifer replied.

"Well speaking of enemies, do you want to know what your mother is up to these days?" She asked.

Lucifer closed the file. His face was more serious now. "How is dear old mum doing" Has she been confiding with any known all powerful demons? Angels? Another one of my many bros?"

"She is absolutely not doing anything besides still trying to navigate her whole existence." Maze reported rather bored.

"Hm. She's still navigating? That is strange." Lucifer takes a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Maze asked.

"She's been in this existence for months now. Surely the Goddess of all creation would've had enough time to get a handle on things." He pointed out.

A look of realization crossed Maze's face. "She knows I'm watching her."

"Mm." Lucifer nodded. "Take a step back. She is up to something and if she knows you're watching her, she might get spooked so to speak. And ease up on brother dearest also. I want to make sure these two are none the wiser."

"So enemies closer?" Maze asked.

"Oh dear Maze. Keep your enemies closer but always keep a weary eye on your family. They could end up stabbing you in the back with that pesky demon blade of yours." Lucifer advised.

Maze rolled her eyes. Then she sees the picture of the agent Lucifer was interested in.

"That her? The new Chloe Decker?" Maze jokingly asked.

"There's only one Chloe Decker, Maze and this one..." Lucifer trailed off.

Maze frowned as she stared at the King of Hell who seemed to be in deep thought about the agent.

"You like her." Maze surmised.

"I..I don't know. There is something about her, Maze." The King of Hell stammered.

"No." She shook her head.

"Excuse me?" He was startled at Maze's reaction.

"Chloe Decker makes you vulnerable. Who knows what this one can do to you."

"Well..." Lucifer smiled fondly as he thought about the things Eve can do to him.

"Not what I meant, Lucifer."

"I know what you meant Maze. That's why I'm doing my research." He replied as he waved the file on her face.

"Just make sure that your research does not end up with you being dead." Maze growled.

"Aw Maze, I like it that you care." Lucifer smiled.

"Not really. If you die, you go back to Hell and I am stuck here. Just make sure you do your due diligence before you try and bed her."

"Try? You challenging me Maze?" He asked.

"A woman like that who is also an FBI agent..."

"And Detective Douche's ex." He interjected.

"Really?" Maze looked impressed.

Lucifer looked at her in annoyance.

"Good luck." Maze chuckled as she leaves his penthouse.

Lucifer goes back to reading about the agent. "Now tell me what you hide underneath that pantsuit. What do you desire."

He smiled as his eyes glow red.

Back in Eve's place.

Eve wakes in a jolt. She had fallen asleep on her couch with Lucifer's file. She was dreaming and it was pretty weird. All she could remember were someone's red eyes looking deep in her. Like trying to pierce into her entire being. She felt the same way as she felt when Lucifer was near her.

Tomorrow will surely be interesting.

A/N: A little Maze and Lucifer interaction for you. I was thinking of using song titles for some of the upcoming chapters. These songs are what inspired me to write this fan fiction. Well, that and the show of course. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Reviews are always welcome. X


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

 **Chapter 5: Devil's Touch**

LAPD Precinct. Day.

Lucifer got in extra early to the surprise of Chloe, Dan and the rest of the homicide department.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"I got a call last night from your lieutenant asking me to come in today. Something about a briefing." Lucifer answered.

He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eve and there she was, talking to another detective. For a moment she stopped as if she felt him staring at her but then she continued with her conversation.

"Maybe you should take a picture. You're drooling on my case files." Chloe teased.

Lucifer snapped back to reality.

"I don't need to take a picture Detective. I have a really clear picture of what she should be doing." He devilishly hinted. His statement dripping in sexual innuendo.

"You disgust me." Chloe retorted.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Dan asked as he joined the two.

"How Lucifer wants to sleep with your ex. Discuss." Chloe sat back on her chair and watched Lucifer squirm a bit.

"Go for it." Dan challenged.

"Wait, what?" Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Dan would actually allow Lucifer to hit on Eve.

"It's not like he has a chance with her. She's too smart to fall for his Jedi mind games." Dan answered.

Lucifer looked at Dan with what seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes.

"Or maybe I should just immerse myself with work, ignore her completely and sleep with Chloe." Lucifer stated.

Dan's face changed. "What did you just say?"

Lucifer handed him Eve's FBI file.

"How did you get this?" Dan asked angrily.

Chloe browsed through the file. Not only was it Eve's personnel file, it also contained evaluations, heavily redacted files and notes from her psych sessions where she talked about her relationship with Dan and his dalliance with Chloe.

"Oh my God." Chloe looked like she was going to be sick.

"Let's leave my father out of this, shall we. You two...naughty. Never knew you had it in you Detective." He muses.

Dan looked like he was about to punch Lucifer in the face when Eve interrupted.

"Hi." She greeted. "What's going on here?"

Chloe quickly hid the file and a acted nonchalant. Dan takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"The Lieutenant wants to see the two of you." Eve relayed pointing to Chloe and Dan.

Chloe stood from her chair. She and Dan walked towards their Lieutenant's office. Chloe tries to comfort Dan.

"Why do I feel like I need to thank you?" Lucifer started.

"Because you do. If I didn't you would've been on the receiving end of Dan's right hook. Would've messed up that pretty face of yours." Eve replied.

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?" Lucifer flirted.

Eve smiled. "Pretty annoying? Yes."

"C'mon Agent Alberts. Tell me, what do you want?" Lucifer stared deep in her eyes. Using his powers to coax out her deepest desires which he is hoping would involve him.

Eve breathing shakes for a bit. She couldn't pull herself off Lucifer's gaze. That same feeling of electricity is back. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Her pulse raced.

"I...I..." She stammered.

"Yes." Lucifer smiled.

"How are you doing this?" Eve asked. She was inches from him. Drawn to him. Staring into his eyes.

The question she asked took Lucifer by surprise and without even knowing it, he too was being drawn in.

He felt his heart racing. A wave of pure energy surging throughout his body. His breathing became heavy. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. No one else mattered.

"I don't know. It...It's always been with me...God's gift and a-all." He stammered.

Their lips inch closer to each other.

"Yo." A voice called out. Loud enough to break the trance.

Eve straightened herself out and walked away leaving Lucifer by himself with Ella, the department's forensic scientist.

"Oh sorry. Did I interrupt you guys?" Ella asked.

Lucifer straightened his suit and cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Sorry. Didn't know you and Lady agent had a thing." Ella replied.

"We don't have a thing." Lucifer defended.

"Chill dude. It's fine. You're both adults."

The Prince of Darkness sighed. "What do you want, Ella?"

"Oh, I was looking for Chloe. I got some test results I wanted to show her. Kinda urgent. You know, relating to the case." Ella answered.

"She went in the Lieutenant's office."

"Ok then. Thanks." Ella walked away.

Lucifer looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and proceeded to follow Eve.

Eve hurriedly walked in the women's restroom. She takes a deep breath and splashed some cold water on her face. She pats it dry with some paper towels and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

Just then, Lucifer bursts into the restroom and locked the door.

"What are you doing here? Eve asked trying to keep her voice down so to not attract any attention outside.

"Right. Who are you?" Lucifer asked.

"What?"

"Who are you? Who sent you here?"

"Is this some kind of a prank? It's not funny."

"What happened back there...that has never happened to me before." Lucifer stared at her. Slowly walking to her like a predator to a prey.

"What happened back there was just two people who are maybe attracted to each other. It's human nature." Eve assured him. Every time he takes a step towards her, she takes a step back. Her arms are extended to protect herself in the event that he rushes towards her.

"Mm..No. Not me. There is more here. Who are you, really?" He asked again.

"I'm Special Agent Evelyn..." she started.

"No that's not it. Your files are heavily redacted. Why is that?"

Eve looked at him in disbelief. "You read my file?"

"Yeah, yeah...it was a good read up until the part where you split with Detective Douche and then nothing. It was like someone got sharpie happy on your file."

"It's not what you think and I don't have to explain myself to you. What you did is illegal in so many ways. How did you even get my file?"

By this time, her back was against the wall. Her hand is now resting on his torso. Training tells her that she should call out for help and reach for her gun but for some reason, that part of her brain is losing out to the part where all she wants to do is to rip his shirt off.

Lucifer could feel himself longing for more. He could feel her hands on his torso but his shirt hindered him from feeling the warmth and softness of that touch. He rested his right hand on the wall. His left hand slowly and gently stroked her face. It was back. That carnal fascination he had never felt before or at least not for a very long time. This time he could feel himself aroused by just her closeness. She smelled like lavender and coconut.

He sees her lips part. It was affecting her too. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes close as he traces her face and then her neck.

Eve tilted her head to give Lucifer access to her neck. She was inviting him to do what they both are aching for. She inhales sharply as she could feel Lucifer's hot breath on her neck.

Then their respective phones rang and broke their trance again.

They both answered their phones.

A/N: Devil's Touch - TIAAN

Sorry to cut that short but I feel we need to know what are in those redacted files. :) Besides, waiting makes it even better. It may seem that Lucifer and Eve are the end game but that won't really be the case. Sometimes a love triangle is just not complicated enough. Stay tuned.

Thank you for the reviews. X


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO._

 **Chapter 6: Tethered to the Dark**

Lucifer goes in the conference room. Eve was already went in first. They decided to come in separately to avoid suspicion especially from Chloe and Dan.

He sits next to Dan, just right across Eve.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Morningstar." Lt. Olivia Monroe greeted. Lucifer just replied with a tight smile and a quick nod.

He turns his attention to Eve who was busy reading a file. Her face looked like she has seen a ghost. She was pale and from what the King of Hell could tell, she looked like she was in agony but angry at the same time.

Lucifer frowned. All he wanted to do was to go to her and comfort her. He shook his head. This was not him. He cannot allow himself to feel like this with anyone. He's the King of Hell, the Prince of Darkness...he needed to get a hold of himself and keep his emotions in check.

"You might be wondering why we've asked you here today, Mr. Morningstar." Lt. Moore started.

"I've been wondering that myself, Lieutenant." He answered.

"As you all know, the FBI has been on a man hunt. A serial killer. So far the unsub has killed 6 women..that we know of, two of the 6 were killed here in LA. To brief you more about this case is Senior Special Agent Velasco."

Lt. Monroe stepped aside and a tall hispanic man took her place. He looked like someone who is in charge and takes his job seriously.

"Thank you Lt. Monroe." He started.

"As your Lieutenant was saying, we have been hunting down this unsub for several months now. Little is known about this unsub other than having a type. Tall, brunette, Caucasian female between the ages of 21-35 are his type. The unsub is male, late 30's. From how his victims are being discovered, he takes care of them. Cleans them, dresses them up and feeds them."

"How is he abducting his victims?" Chloe asked.

"He uses a rouse. Unsubs like him they stalk and plan. We believe that he is smart and charming. These women won't come near him otherwise." The Agent answered.

"That does not narrow it down." Lucifer muttered.

"We know. That is where you come in, Mr. Morningstar." Agent Velasco smiled.

"Unless something has changed in the time we've been in here, I believe that I am not your killer's type." Lucifer retorted.

"No. But you do own one of the most popular clubs in Los Angeles. We need you to host a party. LIke something that will attract our unsub. From what we have gathered, he enjoys living it up. That's how he finds his victims." The agent informed.

"So you want me to what exactly? Host a Victoria Secret party?" Lucifer frowned.

"If you can't do it..." Agent Velasco bated.

"Of course I can host a party but I draw the line in lining up beautiful women like a buffet for this scum!" Lucifer exclaimed.

Lt. Monroe stepped in. "Mr. Morningstar, calm down. We will post undercover agents and LAPD in the club. We can stop him right then and there."

"And if you can't? The FBI had months hunting this guy down. Lucifer is right, we can't serve up these women to a serial killer who have evaded capture." Chloe piped in.

"Put me in." Eve suggested. All eyes turned to her, especially Lucifer's who looked like he was about to protest.

"No." Agent Velasco replied.

"Thank you. Finally something we can agree on." Lucifer piped in.

Chloe and Dan both looked at Lucifer in shock.

Eve frowned at Lucifer. Her stares were telling him to stay out of it.

"I'm the one he wants." Eve said.

"We don't know that." Lucifer replied. "Sure, you might be his type...all the reason why we can't make you the bait. Right?"

He looked around for someone to agree with him. He even looked at the two FBI agents to back him up but no one said anything.

"I'd rather have an undercover agent be the bait than have some innocent woman be taken again. I can do this. Let me do this. It's time we end this, Agent Velasco." Eve pleaded.

The lead agent took a deep breath and thought about Eve's proposal.

"He knows who you are." He reminded her.

"He's been after me since day 1. You've been denying it. I've been getting ready for it. It has to be me. All of this destruction is because of me. Let me finish this." Eve replied.

There was a minute of silence. Lucifer could not believe that they were actually considering this plan. He looked at Eve who was already staring at him. Her eyes bore into him but this time, they were not full of passion and heat but they were full of hurt and sadness. She looked like she was asking his forgiveness for offering herself up as bait.

"Fine." Agent Velasco finally conceded. "But you're wearing a tracker. And do not go off book. Do you understand me, Alberts?"

"I do sir. Thank you." Eve nodded.

"Ok then. Let's make this happen. Mr. Morningstar you have 24 hours to get this party rolling. This guy won't stay in LA for long." Agent Velasco instructed.

Lucifer sighed, "Very well. I'll have my club ready."

As they finish the briefing, Eve darted out of the conference room. Lucifer followed her to the dismay of Chloe who wanted to talk to him about the case.

Eve needed to get some air. She needed to get out of the precinct. She stands outside, pacing. Lucifer followed her out.

They stare at each other for a minute. Not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Eve apologized.

Lucifer came closer. "You don't have to apologize to me but you have to make me understand why you would volunteer yourself for this? Are you repenting for something?"

"No...I-I don't know...all I know is that those women are dead because of me." Eve replied.

"They're dead because of that man. Not because of you. You may look like them but they are not you." Lucifer reassured her.

Eve sighed.

"There's more to this, isn't there? You know who the killer is." Lucifer deduced.

"Did you drive here?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me everything." Lucifer demanded.

"I can't tell you...I have to show you." Eve replied.

Lucifer nodded. He takes her hand and ushered her in his car. Eve smirked as Lucifer enters the driver side of the vehicle.

"What?" He asked.

"Of course this is your car." Eve smiled.

Her smile disarmed him and he started to relax and smile back.

"What does that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking if you're compensating for something." Eve teased.

"Oh baby, I am not compensating for anything. I have the size and I really know how to use it." He devilishly smiled.

Eve giggled as they drive off.

Chloe runs after Lucifer only to find him driving off with Eve. Dan followed suit.

"You ok?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe lied. She gave Dan her best fake smile and walked back to the precinct.

Dan sighed and shook his head. He knows that Chloe was far from fine but for the sake of protecting their newly built friendship, he decided not to confront her about it. About the feelings that she has been avoiding from the day she met Lucifer Morningstar.

"This is going to be messy."

A/N: Tethered to the Dark - Anya Marina

Some development with Lucifer and Eve. Chloe showing some jealousy by the end of this chapter. I try to capture the police procedural aspect of the show but I don't think I did it justice. We'll learn more about Eve's secrets by next chapter. Also, a long overdue conversation with big bro is coming up in the next chapter as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come. Thank you for the reviews. X


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO_

 **Chapter 7: Broken Ones**

Lucifer and Eve arrived at their destination, the Gateways Hospital and Mental Clinic. He parked the car and they stayed in it for a minute. Lucifer had so many questions for the FBI Agent but he could see her internal struggle. Her hands were trembling.

Lucifer takes her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because you need to know why I have to do this." Eve answered softly.

Lucifer nodded. He gets out of the car and proceeded to open Eve's door.

"Ok then. Shall we?" He offered his hand to her. She takes it and they both don't let go.

Once inside, Eve signed in at the reception. They were ushered in the mental health floor. They both surrendered anything that could be used as a weapon.

"She's been waiting for you." The nurse told Eve.

"How is she?" Eve asked.

The old nurse just gave Eve a sympathetic smile as she squeezed her hand.

The two were let in the common room. Lucifer felt a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what he should do. He has seen people going insane before, usually because of his doing, but never like this.

In Hell, they go mad from all the torture. He'd hear them scream and wail. For the longest time, he enjoyed the sounds they made. This time it felt different. The people here were not screaming but they were dead in the eyes. Some would stare, others would twitch. A couple of the patients are just quietly painting or counting invisible patterns.

Eve lets go of Lucifer's hand as she walked towards a young woman sitting on a rocking chair near the window. The woman's face looked tired making her look older than she truly is. Her eyes just stared out of the window. But the most chilling sight were the burn scars all over her neck and arms.

The young woman smiled at Eve. "I got to talk to a bird today."

Eve tried to smile, "That's wonderful. What did the bird say?"

"That I could fly away someday." The young woman replied. She then turned to Lucifer and frowns.

"He's a bad man." The young woman pointed out.

Eve looked at Lucifer apologetically.

"He's not a bad man, Amy. He's my friend." Eve replied.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Hello Amy." Lucifer smiled gently.

Amy giggled and leaned in closer to Eve. "He's very handsome."

Eve tried to stifle her laugh.

"Well, a woman with good taste. I like you." He beamed as he holds Amy's hand. She blushed.

The three of them converse some more. Lucifer never letting Amy's hand go. Eve stared at Lucifer as he made Amy laugh and blush. After awhile, Amy retreated back to being quiet and stared out the window. It was a sign that it was time to leave.

Lucifer and Eve didn't utter a word as they leave the facility.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Lucifer asked.

Eve looked at him. "Take me somewhere."

Lucifer nodded and they drove off.

The two reached their second destination. It was the beach where Lucifer landed. They walk for awhile, in silence. Eve stopped.

Lucifer turned to her.

"We were loved." She started.

Lucifer didn't say anything back. Eve takes a deep breathe.

"My family...well, my parents..." Eve trembled as she tries to remember her past.

Lucifer sees her shaking. He takes his jacket off and draped it on her shoulders. He takes her hand and they both sit on the sand. The sun was beginning to set and the colours of the sky were beautiful hues of orange, purple and pinks.

"My parents had one rule. Don't go in the basement." She recalled.

"You don't have to..."

"No. You need to know. I want you to know." She finished.

"Ok." Lucifer puts his arm on her shoulder and pulls her closer to keep her warm.

"Don't go in the basement. That's their one rule. I never really understood why but Amy and I never broke that rule. Dad had a temper and Mom...well, she never really cared as much." Eve related.

Lucifer lets out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Eve frowned.

"Sorry...it just sounded familiar." Lucifer apologized.

"I guess...but it won't be."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"That time, there were strings of kidnappings and missing women in the county. I remembered the sheriff department putting up curfews. Amy and I didn't really care for it. We would sneak out and meet up with friends. Sneak back in and no one was the wiser. One night, Amy was sick but I wanted to meet up with this guy I liked. Amy said that she'd cover for me. So I snuck out. Next thing I knew, Amy was rushed to the hospital because of third degree burns. My father told me that it was my fault. Because I snuck out to see a guy that apparently Amy liked as well. She burned herself because she tried to kill herself."

"That's not your fault." Lucifer assured her.

"I know...but at the time, I felt that it was my fault. I took care of Amy. She wasn't the same after that. She looked scared all the time. But she was even more terrified when I left her alone to go to school. I really didn't know why. My parents were home all day with her but every time I come home, she looked relieved. Then one night something woke me up. A sound. I went in Amy's room and she wasn't there. I panicked. I went to my parent's room and they weren't there either."

Eve paused.

"It's ok." Lucifer assured her again. Holding her tight.

"I called the police. Told them that my sister and my parents were missing. During the call, the phone got cut off. Then I heard a scream. It was Amy and it was coming from the basement. I rushed down only to see my father raping another girl that was reported missing and Amy was being forced to watch by my mother and another man was recording everything...laughing. I-I didn't know what happened next. I got so sick but then I got so angry. All I could see was red. I blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up on the floor with paramedics hovering over me. I had blood all over my hands. They said that I must've tried to stop my parents from what they were doing. They said that I must've grabbed a pipe and started to hit them. I killed them. My parents. I couldn't remember doing it. Not even after all the psych evaluations, medications...I still can't really remember what happened. All I know was that my parents lured these women. My father raped them and my mother killed them, Their bodies were disposed looking like dolls...all dressed up and clean. Amy was never the same after that. Neither was I. I vowed to not let this happen to anyone ever again. I guess that's why I joined the FBI."

"And the other man?" Lucifer asked.

"They never found him. They said that he was the guy who would dump the bodies. He was their apprentice. I never really saw his face." Eve answered.

"So you think that the unsub is this mystery guy?" He questioned.

Eve shrugged. "20 years is a long time to be dormant. Maybe he has an apprentice as well. But I do believe that whoever this unsub is, he's after me."

"All the reason why you should be in protective custody." Lucifer suggested.

"No. I have to end this. It's personal." Eve asserted.

Lucifer sighed, "You are a stubborn woman."

Eve smiled at him. "I know."

"And you are disarming me." Lucifer confessed.

"Ditto." Eve whispered.

The two locked eyes. They were breathing heavily. Eve licked her lips as Lucifer moves in closer. He closed his eyes and stopped himself.

"Maybe we should get out of here." He whispered.

Eve was caught off guard and all she could do was nod. The two stood up and walked towards Lucifer's car and drove off. While driving, Eve just stared out onto the streets of LA. Lucifer on the other hand was weary about what he was feeling with Eve. All he could think about is the warning that Death gave him. Was it about Eve?

Lucifer's Penthouse. The elevator door dings.

A woman walks in and strolls around the penthouse. Her face hidden in the shadows. Her skin pale, her hair short and black. Her eyes glow yellow as what little light hits them. She goes in Lucifer's bedroom and then into his closet. She lazily touches his suits and smelled them. She lets out a slight purr. She eyes the full length mirror. She stands in front of it and closes her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it was another staring back at her. It was Death.

"Really? You have a hard on for this guy or something?" Death asked.

"Lucifer and I go hand in hand, sister. You know that." The woman replied.

"You can stop this." Death told her sister.

"Why should I stop this? It's his destiny. You of all people should know not to mess with our brother." The woman answered.

"You can change his course. You're Desire. Make him see." Death pleaded.

Desire smiled and pouted her lips. "Oh, I don't think so. I want to see how this one plays out. It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Fine." Death reached out, grabbed her sister and pulled her into the mirror. "

"What did you do!?" Desire exclaimed.

"You wanted to see how this plays out, right? Then you can watch. I forbid you to do anything else. You are not to influence Lucifer to get the outcome you want." Death growled.

"Or what?" Desire hissed.

"You don't want to find out." Death stared at her sister. Her eyes turned to pools of eternal darkness. Desire stepped back, afraid.

"Fine." Desire conceded.

The two sisters then disappeared from the mirror. All is left is a slight chill in the penthouse and a red rose pinned into one of Lucifer's suit. A gift from Desire.

Songs: Heal Me - Arctic Lake

Anchor - Novo Amor

Broken Ones - Jacquie Lee

Desire - Meg Myers

A/N: Eve's got a past and yes I made it a little similar to what Lucifer had. They need something more than just heat and passion. Went through a lot of songs to get into the right mind set in writing this chapter. These four were the ones that I would repeat when I get stuck. I've also introduced Desire of the Endless in this chapter because he/she will play a part in almost everything that will happen in this story. Yes I know Desire is Androgynous but I decided to make her/him a woman for this chapter anyway. Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are welcome. X


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO_**

 **Chapter 8: Fallen**

Lucifer walked in his penthouse and poured himself a drink. It has been an unusual day for him. What's even more unusual is that he stopped himself from kissing Eve. The last time that happened was with the Detective but that was more her being drunk than anything else. The moment with Eve was different. Ever since he met her, he has been drawn to her. He seems to lose all control when he's with her and that is something he cannot let happen. He has to be in control at all times. All he could do is remind himself about Death's message. Maybe Eve is being used to tempt him, but tempt him into what? That's what he wants to find out.

He's in deep thought when Amenadiel walked in. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand.

"I really should get a bloody door." Lucifer whispered to himself.

"Luci." Amenadiel greeted.

"Brother. What can I do for you?" Lucifer forced a smile. He was not in the mood to talk to his big brother right now. Especially when said brother is also team Mom.

"I haven't heard from you for awhile now. Is everything ok?" Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer sipped his drink, "It's all peachy keen from my end, brother. Didn't know you cared."

"Really? Because it seems like you've been distracted lately." Amenadiel pointed out. He was trying to coax information from Lucifer but the King of Hell could see right through his big brother's plans.

"You know, I have been a little bit distracted. Mainly because I still could not even wrap my head around you siding with Mum. I mean, she did abandon us. Not really mum of the year material, is she?" Lucifer asked, toying with his brother's indecisiveness.

"Stop.." Amenadiel warned.

"C'mon brother, choose a side. Make a decision!" Lucifer taunted.

Amenadiel slammed his fist on the bar counter causing a crack. "I did choose a side!"

"Brother, our father didn't even care that Uriel died. He didn't even care when his precious humans murdered each other with a celestial blade. He does not care. I am done trying to please him. I am just...done." Amenadiel argued.

Lucifer stared at his brother. "And you think our mother is better?"

"She may not be better, Lucifer. But she cares. She grieved our brother and all she wants is to go back." Amenadiel replied.

"And what will she do when she does get back? Do you really think that Dad is going to welcome her with open arms? Have you forgotten about our other brothers? What about them? What do you really think she'll do once she's back in heaven? Have you thought about that or are you too blind to see what she's doing?" Lucifer questioned.

As Amenadiel ponder through Lucifer's questions, Maze arrives.

"What the hell is happening to you!?" She demanded.

"Nice to see you too, Maze." Lucifer scoffed.

"No, no...don't you dismiss me!" Maze exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucifer walked around his bar to replenish his drink.

Amenadiel sighed.

"Oh...you're here." Maze said, nonchalant.

"Now...about that new detective." Maze started.

"Another detective?" Amenadiel asked, slightly amused.

Lucifer sighed, "She is not a detective. She's an FBI agent."

"Oh, because that's even better. You are different with her." Maze pointed out.

Lucifer frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you with her in the precinct. You were mesmerized. You look like one of those legions of female who look at you like you're sex on a stick." Maze ranted.

Lucifer scoffs at his demon bodyguard and sips his drink.

"Is this true, Luci?" Amenadiel questioned.

Lucifer stared at the two and shrugged, "I don't know."

Amenadiel is taken aback. Maze crossed her arms and pursed her lips. In her book, this was not good. It seems that Lucifer's time on Earth is really rubbing off on him and this new development made the King of Hell look weak.

"I admit that there is a certain attraction between me and Agent Alberts but I have not crossed that line..yet." Lucifer clarified.

"C'mon." Maze snorted. "You two looked like you were about to jump each other right then and there. Not to mention you followed her in the Women's bathroom...who knows what went on there. You walked out like you have several rounds with her."

"I didn't." Lucifer defended.

"I admit that there is something oddly familiar about her. I find myself just drawn to her for some reason. It's like a connection that I have never had with any other human. That's why I'm being cautious. If anyone would appreciate that, I would've thought it would've been you, Maze." He continued.

"Have you ever felt like this before?" Amenadiel prodded.

Lucifer took another sip. "Once. A long time ago."

Amenadiel saw the anguish on Lucifer and Mazikeen's faces. That's when he realized who Lucifer was talking about.

"I see." Amenadiel replied. "I think that's my cue to leave."

The older brother proceeded to the elevator.

"Luci..." he started.

Lucifer looked back at his older brother.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Amenadiel apologized before the elevator door closed.

Maze poured herself a drink. "How long have you not thought about her?"

"That's the thing Maze." Lucifer drank. "I've never stopped."

The two friends just sat and stared at each other with drink on hand.

Maze smirked, "What would she say if she saw us now?"

Lucifer smiled. "She would've kicked my ass for leaving hell and then she would've probably have gone with us."

"We would've painted this town red." Maze smiled.

"Both literally and figuratively." Lucifer tipped his glass.

Silence fell between them. Lucifer frowned as he stares at a single red rose petal on his carpet. He picks it up and examines it.

"You never talked about her." Maze broke the silence.

Lucifer's thoughts were interrupted. He takes a deep breath as he relives the memory he has buried for millennia.

"She died in my arms, Maze. There's nothing more I could say about that." He replied.

Lucifer began to shut off. That was Maze's cue to leave her former master alone. Maze stood up and straightened her skirt.

"You know...you're not the only one who misses her." She said as she walked out of the penthouse leaving a former King of Hell in deep thought and mixed emotions.

Lucifer turned to see the elevator door closed. He stood up and walked towards his bar and poured himself another drink. As he looked in his drink, a wave of emotions rushed into him. His hand started to tremble and in anger, squeezed his glass so hard that it broke. He then smashed the whiskey bottle onto the wall. Then he proceeded to trash his whole bar.

He stopped when he saw his reflection. His face was full of anguish and anger. He closed his eyes and sank to the floor.

He eyes a bottle of scotch that survived. He opens it and drank a quarter of it.

"How could you." He started. He was staring at the window, into the heavens. He was starting another conversation with his Father.

"You took her from me. She was mine. She never wanted any of this. She was never a part of it. It wasn't enough that you exiled me to Hell...to make me a villain but you had to take her. You let her die in my arms."

He takes another big gulp of the scotch.

"You took her from me, you bastard!" He shouted as he threw the bottle across the room and into a wall where Eve was standing, almost hitting her

With all the smashing and anger, he didn't realize that Eve was in his penthouse. She was startled.

"Eve." Lucifer stood up and walked towards her, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Eve looked around and saw a half destroyed bar. Then she looked at Lucifer who was looked a little bit lost.

"I came to give you back your jacket...what happened?" She asked.

Lucifer stared at her. His heart was beating faster again. His breath was shallow and his eyes were wild with passion. He didn't answer her back, instead he walked towards her, grabbed her and passionately kissed her.

Eve kissed him back but all of a sudden stopped and pushed him back. She catches her breath as they stare at each other with heated passion. Eve drops his jacket. Lucifer goes in for another kiss, this time pinning her to the wall. Eve kissed him back and snakes one of her leg in an attempt to get his body closer to her. She rips his shirt open. Lucifer breaks away and removes Eve's shirt. They kiss again. He then picks her up and proceeded to his bedroom leaving a shattered bar and their clothes on the floor.

 _A/N: Sorry that it took too long. I have revised this chapter so many times. Hope you guys like this one. Had to choose between ending this chapter without Eve or finally getting Eve and Lucifer together. For the sake of not dragging this out, I chose the latter. Loving the reviews and the follows. Hope to read some more._

 _Songs: Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace_

 _Spread Your Love - BRMMC_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE NO AFFILIATIONS TO FOX OR VERTIGO_**

 **Chapter 9: Glass Houses**

Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled. Eve was still beside him, sleeping. The black silk blanket barely covering her back. His smile disappears as he sees scars on her back. He wanted to kiss each one of them and tell Eve that as long as he is breathing, no one will ever lay a hand on her again.

He started to think about the sting operation that was going to happen in a few hours. He didn't want Eve to be offered up as bait for the psychopath but he also knows that he can't stop her. She needed to do this and he understood that, but he also protect what is his. He had to find a way to stay out of Eve's way but at the same time make sure she won't get hurt or worse, abducted. He needed Maze.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the elevator ding. He gets up and puts on his robe to greet his unexpected visitor.

"Detective Decker...Detective Douche...To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Lucifer greeted.

Chloe looked around her partner's penthouse. There were broken bottles, vases and ripped clothes on the floor. She stared at him rather skeptically.

"What the hell happened here?" Dan asked.

"Ah, no not really hell but..and I can't believe I'm saying this but..more like heaven actually." The Devil smiled.

Dan frowned, not really understanding what Lucifer meant.

"Seriously Lucifer...Did you and your brother get into another fight?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no, no...nothing like that Detective. I do admit that my frustrations about family matters did get the best of me but no harm no foul." Lucifer explained.

"So tell me..what brings you and Sir Douche-a-lot to my humble abode?"

Dan picks up a black bra from the arm chair and cocked his eyebrows. Lucifer forced a smile and grabbed the garment from Dan's hands. The detective just laughed as he sat on the chair.

"Lucifer, what ever is happening to you and your family, you know I'm here. You can talk to me. You don't need another bimbo of the month to escape your family drama." Chloe sincerely offered.

"Well, hang on there Detective. Two things. One, I have time and time again mentioned my family to you but you don't believe anything that I say so talking to you about what is happening in that area is completely moot. And two, the woman I am with is not another bimbo." Lucifer replied.

Chloe was shocked at how her partner seemed to be genuinely offended by what she said. Although there were truths to what Lucifer said, she also knows that he has the capacity to drown his problems with booze, loose women and quiet possibly drugs.

"Well, it's not like we've seen you with any other kind on women, Lucifer." Dan chimed in.

"You are going to regret saying that." Lucifer sneered.

"So you think I'm a bimbo, Daniel?" Eve asked.

Dan's eyes widened as he stood quickly from the chair and saw Eve behind them. Her hair was loose and she kept herself covered by wrapping the black silk blanket over her body.

Chloe stood silent with her mouth slightly opened. Stunned by what she was seeing and at the same time, she looked a little bit hurt and defeated.

"I believe you've met my bimbo of the month." Lucifer smiled.

"Wait...you and him!" Dan exclaimed. His hands were on his hips as he felt restless by this revelation.

"What?" Eve shrugged, "We're both consenting adults."

"Very consenting, might I add." Lucifer chimed in.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but to sleep with Lucifer Morningstar...I mean, do you have any idea how many women have been in and out of his bedroom?" Dan fretted.

"Well, wait one minute, Douche..." Lucifer started.

"What? It's true." Chloe argued.

"I know but still..." Lucifer replied. Both Chloe and Eve chuckled at the King of Hell. This seemed to make Dan even more upset about the situation.

"Dan..." Eve started.

"Is this payback or something?" Dan accused.

Eve frowned. "This is not about you Dan. Who I choose to sleep with is none of your business. It hasn't been your business since you cheated on me."

Chloe looked away and Dan fell silent. Eve was right. He had no right to get angry or upset with the situation. He ran his hand on his mouth and inhaled sharply. He may not have the right but he is also not happy.

"Well...I could use a drink. Anyone want one?" Lucifer broke the awkward silence.

Eve took a deep breathe. "I-I think I need to go and prepare for tonight."

"Oh no, don't go." Lucifer softly pleaded.

"I have to. I need to get ready. I just came out to ask if I could borrow a shirt since, well, you ripped mine." Eve countered.

Lucifer smiled. "You can take whatever you want."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Eve gave Lucifer a quick peck on his cheek and walked back to the Prince of Darkness' room.

"This is totally inappropriate, Lucifer." Chloe whispered, making sure that Eve won't hear her.

"Inappropriate? This is downright a low blow. All he had to do is to keep it in his pants and he couldn't even do that!" Dan exclaimed in a low voice. His face was red in anger.

"Ok, enough." Lucifer snapped. "I do not answer to you nor do I need your permission. Eve and I slept together, deal with it."

"Whatever." Dan scoffed and left the penthouse.

Moments later, Eve strolled out of Lucifer's bedroom. She gave Lucifer a quick kiss good bye and left.

Detective Decker and Lucifer were left alone the penthouse, sitting opposite each other, in silence.

After awhile, the Devil sighed. "Drink?"

"Yes please." Chloe exhaled.

Lucifer got up and tried to look for an unbroken glass and bottle of scotch.

"Lucifer, you're right. Whatever it is you have with Eve, it's none of our business and as your friend, I support you wholeheartedly and I wish you guys nothing but happiness." Chloe apologized.

"Thank you, Detective. That means a lot." Lucifer smiled. He gives Chloe her glass and he takes a sip on his.

Chloe takes a sip. "That being said, I think what we're doing tonight is a big mistake. We can't let her be the bait. This psychopath is smart. He'll know what's going on and he'll either get spooked or Eve will pay the price."

Lucifer sighed. "I know. But I can't convince her to stay away. She wants to be the one to catch this killer. It's personal."

"I get personal. I get that and maybe one day I'll know why but right now, we can't let her do this or at least we have to make sure she's well guarded." Chloe suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer frowned.

"I mean, we need Maze. Didn't you say that she'll do anything for you?" She asked.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Well..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Lucifer defended. "And yes, Maze is bound to me. No matter how mad she may be."

"So can you ask her to do this for you? Protect Eve tonight?" She asked.

"She can...she won't be happy about it though." Lucifer replied as he takes a sip.

"She doesn't have to be happy. She just has to make sure that this whole operation doesn't blow up in our faces or worst, get Eve killed." Chloe laid out before she chugs down her drink.

She gives Lucifer a quick nod before leaving the penthouse. Lucifer walked towards his balcony and looked up at the sky. The sun is setting leaving hints of pink, purple and orange hues.

He lets out a sigh. "I don't think you'd consider another favour, Dad?"

He waits for an answer.

Nothing.

"Yeah, seems about right." Lucifer shook his head and went back inside to get ready.

In the glass window, Desire's reflection appears as Lucifer walked back in. The King of Hell did not notice the menacing presence who seems to be enjoying everything that is happening.

 _A/N: Yes it took awhile for me to publish this chapter. I wasn't really sure about it. I kept revising it and have not been happy with it. This is close to what I wanted it to be but I do feel like I rushed Eve and Lucifer a bit. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for all the support. See you in the next chapter._


End file.
